Is it really over?
by TreyTheTiger
Summary: Duncan always tries his best to keep from losing his temper but what happens when he gets to mad and snaps? Will Courtney forgive him or will he lose her forever?


Yo, sup guys? Its NATHAN! So uh dis is my first story on here, hope you guys like it. It's a romance ….. Damn I felt like a faggot while writing this…. Anyways uh hope ya like it I guess. Deuces. Lol lame I know but my little cousin says deuces all the time and I guess it rubbed off on me :/ anyway see ya.

Pairing: Duncan Courtney

Summery: Duncan always tries his best to keep from losing his temper but what happens when he gets to mad and snaps? Will Courtney forgive him or will he lose her forever?

"Duncan!" a high pitched scream rang through the tinny house probably waking the neighbors up.

'Great here it goes again.' The punk thought when he heard his girlfriend's footsteps come closer, as she stomped toward the living room.

Courtney walked in the room and stood in front of Duncan blocking his view of the TV before she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him as though she was expecting and explanation. Corse Duncan couldn't give her one without knowing what the problem was so he chose to lean to the side trying to see the TV around her and ignore the entire situation.

"Duncan!" she snapped causing him to look at her.

"Yes princess?"

"Why the hell did you punch my dad in the face?"

Duncan immediately froze, his face got pale, and his eyes tripled in size. Oh shit this was actually a big deal not just one of her little temper tantrums.

He laughed nervously "Well ya see babe, the thing is-"

He was cut short as the brunette slapped him across the face.

"What the hell, you didn't even let me explain!"

"Yea cause you probably have a stupid reason and it will just piss me off more."

"Well ya know what bitch, you could at least fucking listen to the reason!" He yelled

"I don't want to!" she yelled back, balling her fists up at her sides

"Well then why the hell did you even come in here if you don't want the reason?"

"Because you need to know what you did wrong!" Courtney screamed

"Why do you even care you don't even like the guy that much?"

Courtney began punching at his chest repeatedly. He quickly caught her wrists and held them still which only caused her to begin using her legs. She brought her knee up to meet with his privates. Instead of doubling over in pain like she had thought he just winced, groaned, tightened his grip on her wrists and his breathing became ragged. "Bitch I swear to god, hit me again. I am fucking sick of you hitting me, I'm sick of your screaming at me, I'm sick of you over reacting and blowing up over something small. Yea you have a good reason to be mad this time but at least let me fucking explain before you start beating the shit outta me!" Duncan said, he had started out speaking low and threatening but by the end he was yelling.

"Fuck you." was all Courtney replied.

"No, fuck you bitch!" He said before slapping her across the face. Both immediately froze.

"C-Court? I-I'm so sorry I-"he stopped seeing her shake her head slowly as she teard up. She then turned around and ran into their bedroom. Duncan ran to the door right before it slammed closed.

"Court? Please open the door." Duncan yelled while he slammed his fist repeatedly on the door in front of him. "Please babe I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you." Shit looks like she's not coming out well I guess I will just have to wait here the male thought sitting down in front of their door. "I'm not leaving you're going to have to come out eventually."

Inside the bedroom Courtney had collapsed on the floor crying. How could Duncan do this? How could he hit her just cause she was upset about him hitting her father. Why, why, why? That was all she could think. After a few minutes she realized that she was no longer crying and that the last 5 minutes she had been packing up a suitcase which just mad her start crying again. Was she really going to leave Duncan? Could she really leave Duncan? Maybe she just needed a good long rest and then her head would be clear when she woke up. Yea… That's what she needed. She laid down in the bed and drifted off to sleep.

She woke up 3 hours later. She looked at her bag, she had to make a decision now, she could leave and go find a boyfriend that would treat her right, that wasn't a criminal, that actually had a future, that could provide for her, or she could stay with the man she loved in their small house making barely enough money to get them by because no one would give Duncan a job since he had a criminal record, and if she stayed she would be risking him hitting her once again, if he did it once then he surely wouldn't have a problem hitting her again, and it would only get worse, a slap this time would lead to a full-fledged beating later on, was she willing to risk that? No she had to find a better life for herself she had to find someone who would treat her right. She slowly walked to the door, grabbed the door knob and turned it. She saw Duncan slumped up against the wall outside their room asleep his legs draped out in front of the door. He hadn't lied, he said he wasn't going anywhere and he didn't, he said he wouldn't leave till she came out. If nothing else he was a man of his word. She quietly tried to step over him leaving without making a big scene would be the best. Just as she was taking her leg over Duncan she felt his hand wrap around her ankle. She turned her eyes meeting his.

"Court?" His voice was weak and his eyes were filled with concern, and heartbreak. "No. Please."

"Duncan….."

"No you can't leave me I love you, please don't do this." Courtney pushed away from him and walked to the door she was just about to push open the screen when she felt Duncan grab her wrist.

"Duncan, I have to go, if you are willing to hit me once you would be willing to do it again, Duncan I know about these things…. We have so many problems, we argue so much, And Duncan things only get worse as time goes on… things will never get better."

"But yes, baby yes they will, they will get better I swear it but you're about to throw all that away, I realize I made a mistake but it will never happen again." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close "Yes we are going through some rough times right now but it will get tons better weather you believe that or not, it will." He leaned in and kissed her, pulling away slowly. "I love you baby don't do this."

She looked deep into his eyes and smiled but when sanity returned she pushed his hands away and shook her head "No Duncan I can't. I'm sorry."

"Wait, Courtney." Duncan dropped to his knees "This is why I punched your dad, I asked his permission to marry you and he said no, he said I wasn't worthy, he said I didn't deserve you. And ya know what, he was right I don't deserve you but I would like to try and spend my entire life trying to be good enough for you. Courtney please will you marry me?"

Courtney had tears in her eyes she wanted so bad to say no and leave but something was stopping her, the look in Duncan's eyes maybe, the speech he just made, the fact that he was practically begging her?

"Do you promise that things will be better?"

"Yes I swear, and I swear I will NEVER hit you again, ever, ever. "

"Then yes, yes I will marry you."

Duncan took a minuet to realize what she had said, but when he did his eyes widened and he began stuttering. "R-Really?"

"Yes of course." Courtney smiled "I could never stay mad at you."

Duncan picked his princess up in his arms spinning her around the room.

"But you hit me again and I'm leaving your ass." She said sternly

"If I ever hit you again you best do more than leave me you hit back. And not any of that slappin' shit you punch me square in the jaw."

"But I don't like to punch people."

"Well that's okay cause I'm never gonna hit you so we don't have to worry about it."

After a moment of just staring in each other's eyes Courtney spoke.

"I love you."

"And I you, my beautiful princess."

END

Welp there it is. What ya think? Please give me feedback, I would really appreciate it. Also if you wouldn't mind checking my profile and following me or whatever. Well thanks guys ~ Nathan


End file.
